Neo Afterlife
Neo Afterlife is a comic book series which takes the characters of Neo Comics and places them in a horror setting. Plot Taken from the actual blurb of the comic: "It isn't clear how it happened, nor is it clear why. But the point is Armageddon has come. The battle of armies has begun. And all I can do is document it and hope that one day everything will be okay. Steelhand was the first to go, and after him, everyone started dropping like flies. They all flatlined, even the ones who, quote-unquote, "couldn't die". Artemis proved that. And then... something happened. They all started moving again. Only... they were still flatlining. They spread like wildfire, no one was safe from them. And now there's barely anyone left who isn't one of them. We are a small number, the non-infected, but despite that, I hold out hope we will find a safe place where we can restart humanity. This concludes the first journal entry of Ashley Yellow." Characters Survivors *'Ashley Yellow' - the first reporter to get out the news about the zombies. *'Dr. Thaddeus Storm/Iron' - once a villainous enemy to Steelhand, he was forced to become a hero when the zombies started eating people. *'Spots' - a talking alien dog who was saved by Storm. *'Bango's Battalion '- a group of villains who follow the serial killer Bango for protection. **'Bango' - a hero and villain killer who takes a Negan-esque role, being Ashley’s most dangerous non-zombie enemy. **'Gun Witch' - a villainess obsessed with guns who was emotionally destroyed by Armageddon. **'Doctor Plasma' - a genius who saved the Gun Witch's life and joined up with Bango. **'Pybus '- an evil wizard who was forced to join with Bango, despite despising him. *'Lola Clefé/Mind Master '- a woman with mind control abilities. They end up working on zombies, with her being in charge of what’s left of Dusk City. Zombies *'Liam Andrews/Steelhand' - often referred to as "patient zero", Liam was the first infected on Armageddon. *'Dr. David Mattews/The Wildster' - his animal powers have gotten out of control and he now acts like the animals he once simply mimicked. *'Artemis' - even gods can die. And they can also come back from death. *'Hungry' - once known as "Loveless", after he was infected a whole new feeling took him over. *'Ty Blusky/Papercut' - he was once a low-ranked villain turned zombie, however, he is still useless. *'Scarlett Clefé/Shadow '- Lola’s daughter who is one of the undead. Lola ends up keeping her under her control. *'Daniel "Dan" Martin/Epsilon' - once a member of Good Guys, Inc. who is now a part of the undead. Issues #"Chapter One": After a massive bomb goes off, with many heroes around it. The heroes begin flatlining one after another until none of them is left. That is until Steelhand begins moving again. At first, this is amazing, until everything becomes a horrifying nightmare when Steelhand devours a doctor. Ashley Yellow is the first to report on the event, telling everyone to stay inside. #"Chapter Two": A young boy is beaten by a larger classmate and returns to a father who berates him for not winning. The flashback ends and the boy is revealed to be Thaddeus Storm, who is being taken to prison when the car crashes. Luckily, he survives. Unluckily, he is now in the middle of an undead nightmare. #"Chapter Three": Storm saves the life of both Ashley and Spots before all three encounter a zombie Papercut, who they manage to defeat fairly easily. Unfortunately, Papercut lets out a loud cry and summons an army of zombies. The group manages to escape in a truck, but Storm is heavily injured in the battle. #"Chapter Four": Ashley heads out to find something to help Storm, whose injury has gotten so bad he can barely move. She ends up having an encounter with patient zero of the infection, Steelhand, who she tries to avoid while searching for medical supplies. #"Chapter Five": Spots finds a group of survivors who claim that they know a safe spot free of zombies. Unfortunately, the group are killed one by one when a group of zombies burst in. The leader gives Ashley a map to the safe spot before demolishing the building, killing himself and all the zombies inside. #"Chapter Six": The group's car breaks down so Ashley, Storm and Spots enter a small, rundown town for gas only to encounter the zombified Epsilon and Loveless. #"Chapter Seven": The group ends up driving into Dusk City, which turns out to be completely zombie free, as the new leader, the Mind Master, is keeping the zombies out. However, Storm doesn't 100% trust Lola. #"Chapter Eight": Storm's mistrust turns out to be completely warranted, as Lola has been keeping her infected daughter locked away and has been feeding her Dusk City citizens. As revenge for all the people she's killed, Storm bashes her daughter's head in before telling everyone in the city the truth. Unfortunately, this doesn't go well, as Lola manages to convince everyone that without her they'd be zombie food before sending them after Storm, Ashley and Spots, who are driven out of town. Trivia *The comic parodies many different zombie stories. Category:Comics Category:Neo Comics Category:GazzaB9's Ideas